Intertwined
by oblivious-massacre
Summary: Kaylie's on a school trip to Las Vegas when she meets a guy she feels a strange connection to. But why is there another guy she feels connected to telling her to stay away from the other?Rated T, just in case.


Kaylie tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't get to sleep. She'd counted sheep, drank some herbal tea, and even turning on music. None of it had helped. In fact, it just made her want to get up more. She knew she shouldn't, but she had to get up and sit in a chair. She turned on the TV so she wouldn't just be sitting there.

Her roommate at the moment, Amanda, had been watching cartoons when she turned the TV off, so it was on Cartoon Network. She didn't want to wake Amanda up by getting the remote, so she just watched whatever came on. As she listened to Ren and Stimpy argue about cheese, she ran a brush through her long, black hair.

Everyone she had ever seen with long black hair had dark skin, or curled hair, or a combination of both. She'd never seen anyone with long, dark, straight hair and super white skin. She gazed at herself in the mirror, wishing she could be beautiful like those girls in Seventeen. No popular kids wanted to be around her because she looked weird. They all told her she looked like a vampire. What they didn't know was that she thought that was cool.

The hotel room walls were white and a little cracked. They weren't in some expensive room in a big city; they were on their way to one. It was a school trip that led Kaylie here. Las Vegas was their destination. Weird school trip, right? Well, it really wasn't the school's idea. The gossip was that the school had heard about the popular kids idea to take a Senior trip to Las Vegas when they graduated. Instead of letting them go out by themselves and get in trouble, the school decided to help chaperone them.

Kaylie didn't exactly understand this logic, but she accepted it. She'd been wanting to take a big trip since she was seven and this was the first one she'd ever been on. Her parents weren't big on traveling. Anywhere. They didn't like to even leave the house. They were in a small airplane crash when Kaylie was three - and at home with her grandparents - and they'd been scared ever since.

She had one friend with her on the trip, and she didn't even get to bunk with her. They had to draw names for roommates, and Kaylie got her arch enemy. Amanda Woods was beautiful, but mean. Typical. She hated Kaylie, for reasons Kaylie didn't know. All she knew was that she was stuck in a little room with her for two weeks and it sucked.

Tiffany Myers had been Kaylie's best friend since kindergarten. They'd done everything together for the past thirteen years. They ate glue in first grade, accomplished climbing the top of the monkey bars in third, kissed their first "boyfriend" in sixth, and were graduating in a couple of months. It was Spring Break, and all the Seniors were dying to get the hell out of that place they call High School.

Kaylie's cell phone buzzed and brought her out of her daydream.

"Hello?" she whispered. The screen on her ancient cell was broken, so she could never see who it was.

"Hey, let's get out of here!" someone whispered on the other end.

"Okay, but first you have to tell me who you are." Kaylie giggled.

There was a snicker on the other end. "Oh, yeah, that's right. You're dinosaur of a phone won't let you know who it is. Hmm… You know what? It'll just have to be a surprise. Meet me in the lobby in five minutes."

"Wait-" But it was too late. They'd hung up.

She was seriously confused. She wanted to go downstairs and have a little fun, but she didn't want to get caught. And she knew what would happen if she did go. She'd get jammed into some ridiculous situation that left her laughing and crying at the same time.

She didn't plan on Mrs. Thompson guarding the elevators. The good thing about being a track star for your school is that you can catch a glimpse of something, know it isn't good, and run off before they can: 1) catch you, or 2) see you. Kaylie half expected someone to be guarding the stairs, but when she got to the door there wasn't anyone to be seen. She flew down the stairs, her hair following her. She knew she looked dumb right now, with a giant smile plastered on her face.

She almost couldn't stop when she got to the bottom, and ran into the door. She fumbled with the doorknob and finally got it open. She'd barely caught a glimpse of the lobby when an arm snatched her. She almost screamed, but another arm clamped down on her mouth.

Kaylie relaxed when she saw that it was Tiffany. She pulled her hand off of her mouth and whispered ferociously, "Do you want me to have a heart attack and get us caught?"

"Oh, please." Tiffany smiled. "Kaylie, you are such a drama queen!"

They stared at each other for a moment and then laughed. Tiffany was wearing black jeans, a light blue t-shirt and black Converse sneakers. Light colors looked good on her because of her blonde - almost white - hair. She had big blue eyes that had guys wrapped around her finger almost instantly.

Kaylie, on the other hand, only looked good in dark colors, and had eyes that made guys think she was going to snap their necks. They were dark brown, almost black, and could scare even herself if she stared at a mirror too hard. At the moment, she was wearing a maroon shirt, dark blue jeans, and black Airwalk sneakers.

"So, what are we doing?" Kaylie asked.

Tiffany started to guide her towards one of the side doors to the building. "I heard about this club down the street. Do you remember that diner we ate at one town over?"

Kaylie thought. "Yeah, the one with all the Elvis posters everywhere? Oh, and don't get me started on the funky techno music! Who thinks those two things go together! I mean, Elvis was the King of Rock and Roll!"

"Kaylie, stay with me!" She shook Kaylie just a little bit. "There was this guy there - a really cute one. He told me to meet him at the club tonight and I don't wanna go by myself."

Kaylie was silent. She really didn't know what to say.

"Kay? Say something!"

"Are you crazy! You meet a stranger and he tells you to meet him in some place that is probably dark, and you wanna go!" she asked.

Tiffany huffed. She rolled her eyes and looked at the paper she had in her hand. Kaylie hadn't been paying attention, but now she noticed that it had directions on it. "You really are crazy!" Kaylie almost yelled.

"Shhh!" Tiffany's hand clamped on Kaylie's mouth again. She looked around, and when she didn't see anyone, she unclamped Kaylie's mouth. "Okay, if you don't wanna go, you don't have to."

Kaylie thought about it for a minute. "You really are crazy." she said again, with less emphasis. Tiffany looked defeated. "You think I'm gonna let you go meet a stranger by yourself?"

Tiffany smiled and dragged Kaylie outside.

It took them fifteen minutes to find out where they were exactly and get to the club. The directions said that there would be a side door that they could go to and someone would let them in. Apparently this guy Tiffany had met had connections.

Tiffany had spoken to the guy at the door and they were in quicker than Kaylie would've expected to be in a club, especially when they were underage. The place was dark, like she'd expected, but had different color strobe lights everywhere. They only used them some of the time, but it was still distracting.

The place was packed and the music was loud. It was hot, and Kaylie began to wonder why people liked doing things like going to clubs. She was nothing but uncomfortable. It smelled like a gym sock, too.

"Okay, I see him. His name is Gerald and he is _so _fine! Will you be okay here at the bar while I go over there? I won't be long, I promise." Tiffany said.

Kaylie had heard the same words come from Tiffany before. Except it was always a different boy's name. She knew that she would be stuck at the bar for the rest of the night while Tiffany had her fun, and then Tiffany wouldn't even apologize for ditching her. She'd just come over, grab Kaylie's arm, and leave. She'd tell her all about how (insert guy's name here) kissed so well and danced with her until she felt she was going to faint.

It was never in places like this before, though. It was at street dances, school dances, carnivals, all sorts of things. But Kaylie didn't say anything. She knew how much her friend was looking forward to this.

"Okay, have fun. I'll be over here, enjoying virgin Pina Coladas." Tiffany smiled and ran off to a guy. He wasn't really cute in Kaylie's opinion. He looked like those jerks from her school that seemed to be in love with Tiffany and think Kaylie was weird.

Kaylie sat on a stool and looked at a menu card propped up on the bar. None of the stuff was actually alcoholic. She looked around the room. No one in here was over eighteen, by the looks of it. No wonder they didn't have to give ID's or anything. She spotted Tiffany who gave her a wink. Kaylie gave her a thumbs up and a fake smile.

"What'll it be?" The voice had scared her. It was the "bartender". He was also young. Maybe seventeen.

"Pina Colada." she replied.

"Three fifty."

Kaylie handed over the cash. _He isn't getting a tip. _she thought.

With her drink in hand, she turned to watch everyone dance. The song "Good Girls Go Bad" came on and she had the urge to dance, but wanted to finish her drink. She settled for swaying to the music and watching all the vulgar activity going on around her. Some of it almost made her Pina Colada come out of her nose.

She was trying not to laugh at some geek who was making a move on a really pretty girl - and it wasn't working - when she spotted him. There was a guy in the middle of the dance floor watching her. At first she pretended not to notice, but when she glanced at him again he waved her over.

She looked around like she was going to get in trouble if she did it. _What are you doing! Just go! He's cute!_

She set down her drink and made her way over to him…


End file.
